


开春

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	开春

“龙才不是春天发情期啊……！”

被拽着脚踝从床头拖去床沿的时候，可怜的紫发大团子努力拽着能抓住的一切东西，从床头架到枕头再到床单，随着他的动作变得一片狼藉。然而始作俑者只是不耐地拍拍他挺翘的屁股，在迅速剥光衣物的同时，捉住那疯狂摆动的犬尾，揉捏两下。

“唔——！”

敏感的尾根被人捉住，对方的指腹摁压在绒毛里不断地打圈研磨，米罗难受地慢慢蜷起身体轻微颤抖着，一双犬耳耷拉下来，贴着头皮，格外地委屈。终于安分下来的幼犬让身后的龙格外满意，灼热的呼吸喷洒在身下人光裸的脊背，加隆的另一只手迫不及待地摸去穴口，那里的翕动仿若是无声的催促。

“你也很兴奋啊，米罗？”

“那是你抓着我的尾巴！”

侵略进去的手指直达目的地，在那块略显粗糙的区域来回摩擦着，配合上尾根那持续不断的爱抚，酥痒得让米罗更大幅地颤动了起来。被唤醒的性器贴在下腹与床单之间，随着加隆的手指略显粗鲁的抽送下，跟着被迫来回蹭动柔软布料。

这快节奏的情爱让米罗有些透不过气，他晃着手臂想要从龙的身下爬出去，却被那条绕去他身下的龙尾卷住阴茎，尾尖警告意味地轻拍了下它的顶端，小波的刺激让米罗迅速弓起身，顿住了呼吸不再敢胡乱动弹。

抽出的手指在他臀侧上揉捏了两下，然后加隆一把抱起趴在床上的恋人，他的双臂从米罗的膝弯下穿过，从身后桎梏着幼犬的双腿大幅度地打开抱在半空，龙那青筋怒张的性器抵上还在收缩颤动的穴口，不由分说地扣着人向下摁。

发情期的加隆总是比往日粗鲁，即便清楚这些，米罗仍旧每一次都无法好好接纳那直贯入深处的性器，痛处掺杂着被填满的怪异快感让他下意识地想要挣扎，却又被龙尾在性器上卷动的磨蹭所剥夺气力，酸软的腰一沉，反而将体内的器物吞入得更深些。

“你做的很好，米罗。”

奖励的吻落在毛绒绒的犬耳上，像极了平日里那些相拥在一起的缠绵，然而性器在享受到肠肉不断卷裹吸附的回应时，兴奋得更胀大了些，然后在米罗饱含痛苦与甜蜜的沉吟里，身后的龙一口咬住幼犬绷紧着的肩膀，毫不留情地顶上那带来极致美妙的区域。

“今晚也让我好好尽兴吧？”


End file.
